Entitlement
by rollo812
Summary: In the lavish world of Konoha's Elite, Haruno Sakura barely classified herself as one of the best. She loved her relatively simple life and her simple needs, until she met a certain someone that changed everything.
1. First Encounters

**Hello!**

 **It has been a very long time and I am glad to say that I am back…for the time being.**

 **I have decided to continue with a new story, hopefully something you will enjoy. Please excuse my grammar mistakes—it's been a while since I've written anything. Feel free to correct me in the reviews.**

 **Speaking of reviews, write some! I'd love to see what you think. I intend this story to not be too long (possibly 10-13 chapters?).**

 **Anyhow, I'm excited to see what you all think about the first chapter! Please leave any criticisms or compliments; I love taking constructive criticism.**

It was as if someone punched him in the gut, knocking out all the air within his body. The sounds of tinkling of champagne glasses and gleeful laughter faded as he watched her walk into the extravagant ballroom in a strikingly beautiful, sleek black chiffon dress with jeweled lace running up her neck and down her arms. To his curiosity, she also had an unusual hair color: light pink. It ran down her shoulders gracefully, curled and shiny. At this distance, he could not tell if the color was manufactured or natural, though he swore that he would soon find out.

He stared as she began to walk towards his direction, eventually sauntering past him and exchanging greetings with Uzumaki Naruto and his brother, Sasuke. Surprised that she knew his brother, he frowned slightly because his brother never mentioned her, especially about how beautiful she was. He turned his attention away from his annoying cousin and grabbed two champagne glasses from a passing waiter.

His cousin, confused, asked, "Eh, Itachi? Where are you going?"

Itachi merely smirked at his cousin and replied, "I'm going to greet our guest." He looked at the pink-haired beauty. "This is our party, correct?"

Leaving his cousin dumfounded, Itachi began to walk towards her.

Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed a certain someone approaching them. Cursing under his breath, he looked at his friend and muttered, "Sakura, don't be alarmed but I think Uchiha Itachi is walking towards us right now." He looked up at the intimidating Uchiha and twitched. Naruto notice something, something that confused him greatly. He whispered again, "And I think he's looking right at you."

Sasuke snapped his head up and met his older brother's gaze. Stiffening, Sasuke wrapped his hand gently around Sakura's arm and twisted her so she stood behind them.

Her friend's statement made her pause. Uchiha Itachi? Why would he be walking over to her? As far as she knew, Uchihas tended to stick to their own or to those who would benefit their name. The only way she knew Naruto was from college and he's the only reason that she knows Sasuke.

She mentally scoffed; Harunos weren't at the bottom of the totem pole in Konoha's Elite, but definitely not up to par compared to the Uzumakis or Uchihas. Her family operated small, but up-and-coming, pharmaceutical company while the Uchihas and Uzuamkis dominated in every branch of business. From international trading to legal weapons dealing—there wasn't anything the Uchihas and Uzumakis didn't have licensed under their name.

Sasuke continued to hold Sakura's arm and glanced at Naruto. If Itachi was coming over here, it was because he either: 1) wanted to discuss business with Naruto or 2) talk to Sakura. He sighed. Who could blame him? He knew that when he invited Sakura to his families' annual charity ball that she would draw some attention.

He looked back at her, noticing her large, bright green eyes staring at his brother. In all honesty…how could she not draw any attention? Although they were just friends, he noticed all the same things that his brother probably noticed just now. Her delicate, yet defined features, her soft pink hair, her lean yet small stature, and most of all, her twinkling viridian eyes—she stood out amongst the guests in the room. She was obviously very attractive and Sasuke was surprised at how little Sakura knew how she affected people, both physically and emotionally.

She gripped his arm with her other hand and inquired, "What do you think he wants?"

His hand tightened slightly around her wrist as he mustered three words: "I don't know".

Itachi's lip twitched in amusement as he noticed his little brother and his friend, Naruto, visibly tense as they watched him approach Sakura. The smirk disappeared as he observed Sasuke grab Sakura's arm and pull her behind him.

Unsure at why his little brother was trying to hide his friend from him, Itachi raised his eyebrow at Sasuke. Sasuke failed to return any facial expression, which amused Itachi again. No matter—whether his little brother wanted him to talk to the mysterious, bright-eyed woman or not, Itachi would get to introduce himself gracefully.

Itachi stopped as he reached his destination. "Ah, Naruto. Welcome to the party. I would shake your hand but my hands are a bit occupied at the moment." He held up the two champagne glasses. "I was going to offer your little friend a drink."

Sakura peered behind Sasuke's overwhelmingly large back and grimaced. Pulling Sasuke's grip from her arm, she clipped, "Little friend?" Grabbing one of the champagne glasses from his hand, she took a sip. "Uchiha-san, believe me—I am far from little nor am I complimented by you addressing me as such."

Ah, her voice was lovely. Strong, yet melodic in a way.

"I did not mean to offend." Itachi held his hand out. "Uchiha Itachi, CEO of Uchiha Internationals."

She gently smiled and grabbed his hand with a relatively strong grip. "Haruno Sakura, Head Director of Haruno Pharmaceuticals."

He flipped her hand over to reveal the back of her hand onto his lips. "The pleasure is mine, Sakura."

Naruto and Sasuke froze in horror and disgust. Seeing Itachi blatantly flirt with a girl, in particular, their friend, was disturbing at best. Itachi was always the cold-hearted bastard, never showing considering beyond the company and family.

Rather than being flustered, Sakura laughed. With a twinkle in her eye, she chimed, "My, Itachi. Aren't you quite the charmer? Next thing you'll ask me is for my number and if I have a boyfriend."

"Ah, be careful, Sakura." Itachi took a sip of champagne. "You might just get your wish."

Suddenly, Sakura stepped forward to Itachi, clearly getting a bit too close for comfort. Sasuke and Naruto tensed as they watched their friend. She leaned up on her toes and whispered, "I know your game, Itachi." She placed her hand gently on his chest and smiled as he stiffened underneath her fingertips. "You smirk and charm people into doing things for you but know that your little act won't work on me. Don't flirt with me so obviously and expect me to swoon at your feet." She tilted her head slightly. "To me, you aren't all that great."

She leaned back down and saw the astonishment on Itachi's face. Lips curved, Sakura patted down Itachi's immaculate Gucci suit and with a smile, "Pleasure meeting you, Itachi. We should talk business soon."

With a final grin, she said her polite goodbyes to her friends and Itachi and went about the room.

Words couldn't possibly describe the amount of tension between the three men left in Sakura's dust. Naruto and Sasuke were incredibly shocked at Sakura's behavior; she rarely gets snippy with strangers as her parents raised her to be impeccably polite to all people. And to top it all off, she got snippy with Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi, on the other hand, was incredibly insulted yet…oddly turned on. No one spoke to him as bluntly as she did and he was intoxicated. He watched her back as she walked towards another group of people, raising her champagne glass with theirs.

Snapping back to reality, Itachi chuckled, "Now, little brother, why have you not introduced me to her before? You know she's my type."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and retorted, "Because she's out of your league, that's why."

"I highly doubt that." Itachi crossed his arms. "Apparently, I'm quite a catch."

Naruto scoffed. "Says who? Oh, and your mother doesn't count."

Itachi ignored Naruto's jab and continued, "Doesn't matter. She'll get acquainted with me soon."

Naruto and Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, did you not know? Uchiha Pharmaceuticals was looking for a new business partner to increase publicity and reach over Konoha." Itachi stifled a chuckle as he noticed his brother and his brother's friend grimace. "What better way to gain better publicity and income than partnering with a small, but influential company like Haruno Pharmaceuticals?"

"That depends on if they accept your offer, Itachi. Don't get too cocky," stated Sasuke.

"Ah, yes. True, but I'll makes sure the deal is so good that they'll have no reason to refuse," jested Itachi. Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes at Itachi's annoyingly over-confident attitude. Finishing his glass of champagne, Itachi lightly chuckled, "As you were, little brother." Raising his empty glass to them, he grinned and walked away.

The last thing Sakura wanted to see was Uchiha Itachi, but unfortunately, that's what she got when she walked out onto the balcony. The air was stiflingly warm inside and Sakura was a sucker for star gazing.

She looked at Itachi as he stared off into space. Interestingly, maybe Itachi was just as star-obsessed as she was.

Sakura silently leaned against the balcony bars next to him and pointed, "See those stars up there? That's Andromeda."

Itachi followed her finger to the stars she was pointing at. Curious, he inquired, "Andromeda?"

"Andromeda, the daughter of a queen who claimed that she was the most beautiful woman in the world." Sakura tucked a couple fly-away hairs that danced in the cool evening breeze. "The queen boasted that she was the most beautiful creature in the universe and thus, the gods were angry and punished her by commanding the queen to sacrifice her daughter to a sea monster."

Impatient, Itachi persisted, "Did Andromeda die?"

A soft giggle escaped Sakura's lips. "No, she didn't. Perseus, a hero, swept down and saved her. He made her his queen and everything."

Sighing, Itachi leaned against the railings. "And whatever happened to her mother?"

"Her mother was punished, of course." Sakura pointed at another constellation. "The gods took her and chained her in the heavens, just like she did her own daughter."

"Do you think the gods were cruel to her?"

Raising an eyebrow questionably, Sakura said, "To the queen?"

"Yes."

"No, not particularly." Sakura, still leaning against the railings, faced Itachi. "She was an envious, pompous woman who let her superficial attitude get the best of her."

Itachi chuckled, "Is it so wrong to say that one is beautiful?"

Sakura pointed at the sky and inquired, "More beautiful than the gods?" She looked at the sky. "Saying you are better than your maker is considered snobbish, don't you agree?"

"Yes, I suppose so," stated Itachi, "but I commend the queen for her bravery."

"Bravery?"

Itachi turned to face Sakura as well. "Yes, her bravery. The queen must have had enormous confidence to claim she was more beautiful than the gods."

Sakura was astonished. This man was defending the queen over ultimate, universal power.

"She didn't let fear of the gods rule her life. She rose above it and defended what she believed to be so—her beauty. Arrogant as that may be, she never backed down from her beliefs," thought Itachi. He gently reached for Sakura's hair and tucked a few back behind her hair. "Isn't that something that should be commended?"

Sakura blinked silently at Itachi, absorbing what he said. "Fear of our maker is what keeps us alive, Itachi. And besides," muttered Sakura, "she was punished in the end."

With a smirk, Itachi murmured, "Better to meet our maker with a little fight in our spirits." He watched as Sakura's eyes twinkled with interest and curiosity. How beautiful they were.

He pulled himself from her gaze and began to walk back into the party. Before he entered the ballroom, he turned to face Sakura. "You shouldn't let fear define who you are or your beliefs. If you think you're more beautiful than the gods," called Itachi, "you should scream it to the heavens."

Sakura watched as he strode back into the room, greeting guests with a charming smile. His long, ebony hair swung gently on his back in an elegant tie and his suit fit him like a glove. Broad shoulders, tall stature, lovely hands, and—

She froze.

Damn.

Sighing, Sakura gazed into the sky. She felt her emotions run rapid within her, even to the point where it scared her.

It was too late to hide it. Sakura knew.

She was falling for Uchiha Itachi.


	2. All Bad

**Hi everyone!**

 **After looking at the last chapter of this story, I realized that the spacing in between the small time skips/POV did not work. I tried fixing it but it just wouldn't work and I have no idea why. I'm sorry if that caused confusion! And if you know how to fix it, let me know. I suck at technology.**

 **Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. And if you did, leave a review! I really love reading them :)**

 **Also, recommend me some good fanfic in the reviews as well. I want to know what you all like.**

 **Without further adieu, here is chapter two of the series. Love you 3**

 **-Cheers-**

 **P.S. Obsessed with "Heroine" by Sunmi. Take a look at the music video on YouTube-she's such a queen**

* * *

If he was anyone else, he would have slammed his head against his desk in frustration.

All he wanted was for his little brother and his annoying blonde-headed friend to leave his office so he could return to work. They were supposed to just drop off a document and leave. However, Itachi was stuck listening to their incessant bickering over which one of them looked better in Konoha's Elite, a magazine dedicated to following every step the high-class people of Konoha take. Pictures from last night's charity gala thrown by his mother was the main subject of the magazine, many of which were of his family and the Uzumakis. Itachi never paid attention to the tabloids, but unsurprisingly, his little brother and his friend did.

"No, dumbass. Look," Sasuke snickered as he flipped to a page in the magazine, "68% of voters thought I had the better look last night."

Naruto scoffed, "You know that numbers are arbitrary, right? Do you know how many compliments I got on my suit last night? Hundreds. Thousands."

Itachi sighed as he rubbed his fingers along the bridge of his nose, trying to alleviate a soon-to-arrive headache. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a pair of ear plugs. Hopefully, they would help mute out the sound of his annoying and unwanted guests.

As Itachi was about to put the ear plugs in, he hears Naruto say, "Oh, look! Sakura looks fantastic!" Pausing, Itachi looks up from his computer and takes a glance at the magazine in Sasuke's hands.

There she was, laughing at something Naruto said with a champagne glass in her hands. Eyes twinkling and cheeks rosy due to the alcohol, Sakura looked happy, beautiful, and excited. Her hair was tucked behind her ear, exposing her sparkling teeth and high cheekbones to the flash of the camera.

"What's the caption say?" Naruto asked. He tried grabbing the magazine out of Sasuke's hands but Sasuke snatched the magazine back.

"Says: Sakura Haruno made an appearance in Valentino and looked absolutely fabulous!" Sasuke mumbled, slightly embarrassed at himself for saying the word "fabulous".

Itachi smirked, returning his attention to the document on his computer. He wasn't paying attention to the screen though; all he could picture in his head was Sakura, smiling and laughing like the picture. For once, he had to agree with the tabloids...Sakura did look fabulous. Beautiful and elegant. Unbelievably, undeniably alluring.

And he wanted her.

* * *

Oddly, Sakura couldn't stop sneezing. She frowned and gently rubbed her nose with a Kleenex. Must be time for her secretary to dust the office.

She leaned back into her chair and let her shoulders relax, savoring the feeling of her muscles unclenching. Sakura had been busy reviewing a documents sent by the Uchihas; it was a proposal to have a joint pharmacy in downtown Konoha.

She knew why the Uchihas had interest in her families' small company. Her family had been a part of Konoha's history since its founding and had loyal customers. Their customers enjoyed the story of the Harunos-humble people that wanted to use their big brains to help people. Figuring medicine was the best way, the Harunos opened their first pharmacy not too soon after Konoha's founding. Interestingly, it was easier for people to approach Haruno Pharmaceuticals because it felt less like going into a hospital and more going into a home that just happens to be selling medication and other necessities.

Rumors have been going around for a couple months about the Uchihas trying to integrate themselves into Konoha through some medical company, but Sakura never imagined it would be her family's' company. She figured it would be with a bigger company that was at the same caliber as the Uchihas or they would just force themselves in and possibly run the Harunos out of town.

But here she was, holding the thick packet in her hand. Flipping through the pages, she landed on the last one. At the bottom of the page was a delicate black signature, the signature of Itachi Uchiha.

Remembering the charity ball, she sighed and ran her hands through her hair. Since then, she's tried to block that night from her mind, but it keeps coming back.

By it, she means Itachi Uchiha.

Of course, overall, the night was fantastic. The Uchiha matriarch knows how to throw a party. She can remember the tinkling laughter and exciting ambience. But the one thing Sakura remembered best was the way Itachi looked at her as he approached her for the first time. The expression in his eyes were beyond anything she could formulate into words. It made her heart stop and world freeze. And don't even start on his voice. Smooth like a cello, capturing Sakura with what little words they exchanged that night.

All in all, a guy Sakura should stay away from.

She knew what kind of guy he was. Not only was Itachi exactly her type, but he also held a reputation among their class, particularly with women. He wasn't just beautiful, but also extremely intelligent and dangerously cunning. She never met him until the charity ball, but word spreads and being friends with Sasuke, Sakura heard things about Itachi, not all of them particularly good.

Not surprisingly, anyone who opposed or offended Itachi or his family tended to end up in dangerous waters. Last year, there were rumors that the Uchiha family quietly removed their CFO after they found out he embezzled money from them. Sakura couldn't remember the CFO's name, but he never found work and was never seen again.

This occurrence was the first of many for the Uchihas. Although Sakura felt the sparks between her and Itachi at the ball, she knew that if she got involved with him and it if it ended badly, her business might suffer.

Sakura shook her head. Exactly. Forget her personal feelings; she was in line to take over the company next year and had to make sure her record was perfect. The board of directors all agreed she was the best choice to succeed her father and she had to show them that they were right.

But the sound of his voice, the way he held her gaze...god, even the way he smelled. Sakura couldn't get enough.

She wanted more.

* * *

"Fuckkk, Sakura, you need to get laid."

Ignoring the snide remark, Sakura rolled her eyes and glared at her friend sitting on her living room couch.

"I'm serious, Sakura. When was the last time you got di-"

Sakura flicked her spoon out of her ice-cream and held it to Ino's face, silencing Ino immediately. "If you finish that sentence, I'll punch you straight in the boob."

Ino laughed and hit Sakura's spoon with hers to remove it from the front of her face. Pushing it back into her ice-cream, Ino asked, "Seriously though, when was it? And the only reason why I'm asking is because you look like you're about to explode at any second."

"For your information," Sakura started, "two weeks ago."

Shocked, Ino jumped up from her seat. "Wait, what!? Two weeks ago?" Ino excitingly threw her ice-cream on the coffee table and hopped closer to Sakura's side. "Who? Tell me!"

Unlike her rambunctious friend, Sakura gently placed her ice-cream to the side and sighed, "You know that new guy on the fourth floor?"

Ino looked away in thought, eyebrows crinkled. She whispered, "Fourth floor...fourth floor…fourth floor?"

Sakura looked down at her twiddling thumbs and frowned, waiting for her friend's reaction after she realized who it was.

Still confused, Ino continued to mutter to herself until her eyes snapped onto Sakura's. "Oh, Sakura...you didn't." She grasped Sakura's shoulder and frowned, "The printer boy?"

"What? He's cute."

"Yeah, he's cute but come on, you could've at least slept with a full-time employee. Not a part-time printer boy."

Sakura rolled her eyes and shrugged Ino's hand off her shoulder. "Whatever, he was great and didn't even know who I was." She smirked and proudly looked at her friend. "I was wearing a wig when I met him."

Ino leaned back, now uninterested. "Where did this even happen?" she asked.

"At a bar downtown. Super romantic; I took him into the bathroom there and totally fuc-"

"Agh, Sakura!" exclaimed Ino. "Why in a bar bathroom? And again, why him? And why not Itachi?"

Surprised at Ino's remark, Sakura snapped, "Why is Itachi coming into this conversation?"

"Oh come on. I saw the way you guys looked at each other that night." Ino picked her treat back from the coffee table and took a lick. "It's like you wanted to jump his bones right then and there."

"Ino, that was almost a week ago. Let it go," sighed Sakura.

"Just ask Sasuke for his number. I'm sure Sasuke will-" Ino stopped, choking out a laugh. "Nevermind, scratch that. Sasuke will never give you his _precious_ older brother's number."

Nudging Ino with her foot, Sakura giggled, "Don't make fun of Sasuke. We all know how close the Uchiha's are."

Ino rolled her eyes at Sasuke's annoyingly protective instincts over his brother. "Forget Sasuke- just find a way to get Itachi's number so you can sleep with him. Apparently, he's a great lay."

"Okay, first of all, Itachi is not an object that I can just magically 'lay' with. And second of all, I do have his number. We're doing business with each other, so it's only natural to have his number."

Even with this knowledge, Ino sighed, "Sakura, I meant his personal phone number, not his business line."

Sakura reached for the TV remote and spoke, "What's the difference? I can call him from either. And besides, he's bad news, Ino."

"How so?"

With a flick of the power button, the TV turned on. Images and sounds of beautiful landscapes and scenic views of the Earth filled the screen. Leaning into the couch, Sakura took a mouthful of her ice-cream and muttered, "I don't know. He's just...all bad, Ino. Especially bad for me."

Ino grabbed a blanket and sat back down on the couch, now focusing her blue eyes onto the TV screen. "Because he is…?" asked Ino.

"Because he's exactly what I want and we both know the guys that I want are _not_ good guys."

* * *

Itachi uncharacteristically fiddled with his tie in the full stand mirror at the corner of his office. Turning around, he looked around his office. He told his secretary to send people to clean it last night for his meeting today, which surprised his assistant. Itachi Uchiha wasn't known for going out of his way to prepare anything for anyone.

Still, Itachi requested and his secretary fulfilled his boss's wish. Itachi noticed this as he ran his finger along the edge of the coffee table in the middle of his office; it was dust free and sparkled like new.

He sat back in his office chair and spread his documents around to make sure it didn't look like he was trying too hard. But he couldn't help it...for the first time in his life, Itachi was nervous. It was completely against his personality, but Itachi couldn't help but be anxious for his soon-to-arrive guest...Sakura Haruno.

Due to habit, Itachi usually run background checks with every one of his potential business partners. He liked to have some personal information about them so he could decide on whether to put his trust in their deals.

After thorough digging, Itachi decided that she was an anomaly; the only things he knew about her was the little he could pry from his brother's mouth and the rumors about her and her reputation. Itachi tended to stray away from rumors, but he couldn't help but listen in when the name Haruno appeared in conversations amongst his colleagues.

From what he could gather, she was a self-taught, ambitious, intelligent women that made a name for herself in the pharmaceutical field. She was a doctor and businesswoman that received high remarks from all of her acquaintances. Graduating remarkable colleges with multiple degrees, Sakura seemed to have an immaculate record. For god sakes, she even had dipped her hands into humanitarian efforts in Konoha for the sick and poor. The only thing his brother told him that she was 'cool' and 'not annoying', which was unhelpful if anything at all.

Other than the superficial characteristics, Itachi couldn't identify any personal details. No crappy relationships, no business failures, no mental breakdowns-nothing. Zero. Either she hid them _extremely_ well or she didn't have a life besides work. Even Itachi had some personal blimps in his record; at one point, he had one crazy ex-girlfriend that stalked him.

With all of the information he had on her, he trusted that she would be a good investment as a business partner. Successful and brilliant, Sakura was someone he could put his efforts into.

However, he wasn't nervous about doing business with her. His anxiety stemmed from the fact that he couldn't find any personal details about her and in all honesty, that's what he was originally hoping for. Itachi wanted to get to know her better and not knowing put him in the unknown, something he wasn't accustomed to.

" _Sir, Sakura Haruno has arrived_ ," his assistant grumbled over the phone.

Ignoring his assistant's obvious bad mood, Itachi pressed his finger on the phone and murmured, "Let her in."


End file.
